


After

by Stormfet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, just a little something I might do in memory of a great commander, may we meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet





	After

First there was nothing. Not dark, not light. But serene, peaceful. There was no worry, no fear, no hatred, no war. No jus drein jus draun. No commander, no people to look out for and watch over. There was nothing.

And then there was light. So much of it. Wrapping around her, through her very atoms and soul, shimmering into all of the spaces inside of her, all of the gaps between electrons and protons, filling her to the brim. The light was warm, warm like a summer’s day with a slight breeze blowing through, taking away everything but the moment.

It felt like she was coming apart at the seams, into particles zipping around, there was no feeling and yet there was feeling everywhere, it wouldn’t stop. But the particles, they didn’t separate. They stayed in a group, together. She was still there.

Lexa opened her eyes. She could feel again, taste again, smell again. She stretched, looking around, feeling her legs and her arms and her muscles exactly as she had left them. She was in the woods. She closed her eyes, days of training with Anya flooding back, she was one and ten again, training with bow and spear. She stood, looked around. She was dressed simply, in a shift and soft leggings, barefoot. Not cold. The ground was neutral on her feet, the air not hot or cold, just...there. She breathed deeply in. The air tasted of woods -- pine, decaying leaves, the earthy smell of cedar and maple. Fresh.

She gently reached up, touching the place between her brows, for so long had carried the weight of her people, the twelve clans. There was no wheel anymore. She was no longer the commander. She felt cleaner than she ever had in her life.

She walked. One foot in front of the other, moving forward, looking around, bending under branches and feeling her muscles in her abdomen and her thighs stretch taut to accommodate. She thought of nothing.

The woods opened up in front of her. It was a city on the hill, the City of Light. She had made it. Safely, serene, she made her way down to the waterside, to the bridge from the woods to the city. She began to notice others. They came out of the woods with her. The Commanders before her, all with her, guiding her. They had been there before, they lead her on. 

The Gona emerged as well, people of all kinds, young and old, those who had travelled all their lives and those who hadn’t left their home villages. They all showed her to the bridge.

A figure emerged from the Gona, a figure Lexa had known for a time had made it to the City. Anya, her hair combed back, her brown eyes and high cheekbones clean and unblemished. The scars of countless Gona killed faded away, leaving her shoulders smooth.

“Heda,” Lexa murmured as Anya stepped forward. Her old first cupped her hand around the back of Lexa’s neck, pulling her forehead to hers. They stood like this for a long time, all of the times Anya and Lexa had trained together strong in their minds.

“Someone awaits you,” Anya said, holding out her hand. Lexa was ten, she was taking Anya’s hand as her first picked her of the other sekons to train. Anya led her down the bridge. The light was strong enough to make her squint, but she pressed forward.

A figure was silhouetted against the light, standing there. Lexa squinted to make them out, but she couldn’t see. The light dimmed as they came closer, and a girl appeared out of the light. Costia.

Lexa didn’t know how, but the next moment they were in each other’s arms, Lexa pulling her so close, wanted to be even closer, closer than they could ever be. Costia pulled her tighter, but it didn’t hurt. If only their very souls could touch.

“Welcome home, Lexa,” Costia said.

Time passed after that. It had no meaning in the City. It was seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years, millennia, all at once. In one moment it never happened, in another it only was a few seconds. And in that non time space Lexa was content beyond anything she experienced in life. But there was one thing missing.

They began to trickle in -- Finn made his way there first, finding the City, and making peace with Lexa and the Gona. A boy named Wells. And then others -- Jaha made it, and Kane and Abby. They joined them in the City.

And others later on -- an older Bellamy, Raven, happier than she had ever been before, and Octavia, finally making peace with her brother. Monty and Jasper, smiling together as they approached the City arm in arm, reunited with Maya. Lincoln. They all eventually joined. But for the one.

It happened, sitting there, Anya on her left and Costia on her right. She was in peace. Raven was laughing on the other side of the room, once a rare occasion, now commonplace. Lexa smiled and looked up.

She was there, her hair clean and curly and blonde and she was exactly how Lexa remembered her, old at first but she became younger with every step. Costia looked up, smiling. In the City, there was plenty of Time. Lexa stood up slowly as she came forward, a curious and questioning look in her eyes. A small smile, a shadow, creeped over her face as she approached, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, standing, and spreading her arms. “Welcome to the City of Light.”

“Lexa,” was all she said.


End file.
